Frost Retribution
by SkythekidXL
Summary: Jack Frost, after being reincarnated, began on a long journey through history to find out his true purpose for his re-existence. (Bad summary in my opinion) Rated M possibly in the future? (I think summary and plot is bad? I don't know, I'm figuring this out as I go)
1. Chapter 1: Reincarnation

1

AU-21

Black...Black water. I opened my eyes to see darkness drifting all over me. This was my first memory of my rebirth. Seeing how dark and cold my surrounding is, I almost felt serene in this dark inky void of blackness. But one cannot feel in fully at peace with the world unless one receives perfect harmony. And harmony is not found beneath the shackles of the dark and cold. I was suddenly urge with pools of questions as that perfect moment of stillness was rocked with sub-thoughts. How did I even get here? Was I asleep all this time? Why is it so cold and dark?

As if on cue, light shimmered from above like a heavenly source had pierce through a brick wall. Light gasp my line of vision as I ascend through the cold dark waters only to be lifted off of the ice. Was this even plausible? I mean, my body, being lifted by an unknown force, this was illogical. I squinted my eyes as the light from above grew immensely dense, nearly covering my body with glowing light.

The deep waters was obscured from my view as I passed through the thick layer of ice. Okay this was getting strange. My solid body had pass through the ice as if the ice was merely in its liquid stage as my body gracefully pass through the layer of ice. I slowly gazed the world around me to find myself, not inside the inky void of frigid darkness, but a fascinating view of a forest around a glistening white lake with a sprinkle of snow layering every inch of the ground. It must be around mid-winter, then.

But my ascension was not over as I panickedly realized I was still hovering but a few feet off the surface of the ice. I seemed to be gliding in motion of the wind as I ascend to my faith without logic and reason to conjure this strange phenomenon. I was again, baffled with questions as I motion with the wind. How was this even possible, to me being lifted up by the wind? Where exactly am I? How did I even end up under the surface of the ice? My answers was then disrupted as the light above grew immensely, catching my attention away from my thoughts and to the moonlight above. I gazed over the glistening moonlight as my logical comprehension has long been overrun by recent mystified events. For a moment, I felt a small breeze against the side of my ear as if something or someone was catching my attention. Could it have been from the moon above? My thought was again interrupted by an unfamiliar voice with a masculine voice filled my thoughts and ears.

"Your name is Jack Frost."

Six words. Just six words and my head felt like exploding with questions and answers. I felt an urge to plummet back underwater and sleep forever more so I can never relive these misportrayed strange events. And with another chill running a course along my back, I realized that... I was not even human. And to think about it, I woke up breathing underwater as if I had gills, the moon had spoken to me like I'm special, I even hovered in ascension pass through ice and hovering above the ground by a few feet. I was astonished by the only question that popped inside my busy head, what am I, if I'm not even human, if I'm not even a living thing, I think?

Nonetheless, I gracefully descended upon the surface of the ice, still baffled with questions and logic. I looked down feeling lost along the lines of the moon's saying, that I was Jack Frost. I gazed above the moon hoping to know what my name even means, or what is my purpose, if I'm not even normal. I stared at the moon to realized a familiar memory...of the moon. The moon. I knocked my head to try and recall that memory. Yes! I remember! I remember, now, about the moon. Before I died, before I ascended from the ice, I was falling down into the depths of the water. I remembered myself gazing above the inky darkness of the ice as the moon shined brighter than before, before I, myself, was filled with light...and nothingness. That was the last thing I remembered before I was awaken. So, I died and then resurrected like Jesus ascending to heaven after his death. Now my assertion of myself not being human had been confirmed. I was not human, well I'm not human now, but I was human, before I died. Was I? Was that the caused of my death? Why did I ended up falling underwater? Did I had a life, a family, a friend before I fell?

I shook my head trying to recall more past memories as I tried to remember them all. Try to remember what happened before I died. Then, I felt a surge of memories cutting down on me as if I'm being devoured from the inside of my brain. I felt like a fist punched through my thoughts as memories from my past streamed into my brain like a speeding bullet. I remembered everything. Everything from my past, before I died, before I became... this. I...I feel awful. Memories, good memories began surging through my brain, about my family, about my sister Pippa. Oh Pippa! How I felt energetic whenever you wanted to play. How I wished to be with you again, even before I died. Then, I started to remember how I even died...how I lost my only sister...and myself...

"Jack, I'm scared," I recalled the words of my sister standing on top of the cracking ice. Her expression was filled with fear of death. Death. How I long not to be dead right now, just to be with her.

"It's alright...you're gonna be alright," I reassured her, still fear crept inside me but I hid my fear like a mask, "We're gonna have a little fun." Oh how ironic how fun it is to die knowing you left your sister and you're entire life behind.

"No, we're not!" Pippa's voice cracked as she started to tear up with fear and grief of my irresponsible self.

"W-would I trick you?" I asked as I recalled myself smiling. I regretted that, oh so much.

"Yes, you always play tricks."

"Oh well, not...not this time. I promise! I promise, you're gonna be safe!" I reassured her again. I had and kept that promise only to be rewarded by death. Oh, how faith can get cruel to me sometimes.

"You wanna play a game, we're gonna play hopscotch, like you always have." I remembered taking the first few steps out of the cracking ice making a joke about the situation, my sister laughed and smiled at my silliness. Oh, how I wished to see her smile and have fun one last time.

"Now it's your turn."

Pippa took baby steps as she slowly made her way around the region of the cracking. Then, with another sound of a crack, my past self used my staff to push Pippa to the shoreline, to a much sturdier area. We both gasped in relief as the situation was resolved. But, as we celebrate the moment in smiles, a crack was heard under my foot. Then, I fell...fell below the ice knowing death was upon me. So, this was how I died, how I came to be. The last voice I heard was Pippa, crying out my name as I fade into the light from the moon and into unconsciousness.

There was no comfort in that frame section of memory as all those good past memories faded away when I died. Those good memories with Pippa mourn me on how I missed her so much died along with myself. I had never been so lament and deprived in happiness in all my life as a human being. I felt so empty as if something had taken away a piece of my heart and smudged it before I could've done something. I could've never forget the last image of Pippa, when she was saved, and that last voice, "Jack." So vivid with emotion of loss and regret. I left her feeling of sorrow and empty. She must've felt awful as I am right now. Pippa... I wished I could've told you I'm still alive, not human, but alive.

A thought began to flourished inside my head. Maybe I could visit Pippa, or even comfort her knowing I'm still here and well. But that would mean a shock to her. I mean, the entire village would think I'm some kind of wizard or something knowing I've been reincarnated from the ice. This would shock them all and it would've been devastating. I can't just show myself. I need some kind of excuse or at least a sign that I'm still alive. But I also want to show myself to Pippa, and to Mom and Dad, oh how I missed them so much. I feel so torn now.

I...I needed to get some thought into this. I gazed around hoping the calm wilderness and the graceful wind can give me a clue. I looked around the ice to see a staff, a crooked wooden shepherd hook. Ah! I remember that shepherd hook, my dad gave it to me when I was 10. I wonder why it was even here, out in the dark. I guess it was a final memorial of me or something. I slowly walked towards the staff as a sprinkle of wind drives through my eyes and distorting my hair into different waves. As I lay a small touch to the staff, a feeling of serenity surged through my veins and a slight feeling of calmness slowly swipe the stress off my back. As if the staff had magical healing powers, I felt freer and much in control of my thoughts that still linger between the back of my subconscious. I lifted the staff to find it around a little taller than me, around six feet, I guessed. The staff gave me a steady flow of energy and power while giving me a sign of harmony in my mind. I took a big breathe through my nose to feel calm and relax.

Just then, I ascended again a few feet off the air. I was dangling, feet first up the air as I held the staff closely to my body. I was hovering yet feeling as if I had control of it. Did I even had control of this supernatural force? I knew behind my mind that I did, like an instinct. That I can control the wind, and the wind can control me, helping me glide through the atmosphere. I was sure of that gut feeling I had inside of me. I wanted to meet Pippa again, so I guess this was an option in transportation besides walking back to the village. I blinked deciding if I should test this or not, or even if this wind force thing was a good idea.

"Umm... so... Wind, please, umm... take me to Pippa, please," I held my breath not expecting an answer or even a nudge or sign that I had control of this force.

Suddenly to my surprise, I was lifted even higher up in the air to about tree level and I felt a surge of breeze ruffling through my hair like a motor about to start off. I feel the energy of the wind coarse between the cloaks of my brown clothing. Then, as if I was in a bullet train, the wind pushed me towards the lights of the town in the distance as fast as a zooming automobile. I feel so alive as the wind carried me through the skies, nearly forgetting my horrid death. I wanted to see Pippa so badly, and hoping she didn't commit suicide like some martyr avenging me or something. I wished Pippa was okay and still not in grievance. Another tug told me I was slowing down to my descent near a lit 18th century log cabin. I guess this was my home, my true home.

The house was no other during the early Colonial America. With the light of the 18th century coming to like a breeze, the Burgess Colony had recently touched shore in 1702. I was 6 back, then, I had recently left Wales to seek a new opportunity with 50 some other people in an old ship heading for America. I remembered the time when I hugged my mother as the ship landed on the South Carolina shore, feeling the cold breeze of winter pass me. I remembered when I got off from the ship, I was met with a surge of hope for a new start, away from the tyranny of the English King. This town was built upon the hardship of men throughout the years, building the village from the leg up. I was there to see it all, my father helping out the men for the first few years of Burgess. The newly built village survived the first few winters, and with the children being born, the population slowly grew. This village was built upon the utopian dream of freedom and free religion as many Protestant and Catholics migrated here. Burgess was a beacon of hope, away from dictatorship, but with unity for all of us, it was my home.

I hoped a few steps towards the door to my house. This was it. It was now or never, well not never, I could wait a few years to settle down the family. No, I can't wait any longer. I wanted to meet her now. To see the life in her eyes. To see her skin sparkle with joy and relief. I just wanted to see her again. I slowly took a few steps closer to the wooden door. Then, I knocked, having a few doubts and thoughts of ditching them right this instant. No, Jack, you wanted to see them, to see her face again. I sighed, having regrets already.

Slow steps crept behind the door as the steps quickly and steadily made their way closer to the front door. I tapped on the door to speed things up. How should I explain this? What should I say to them after knowing I died? Stress of my first impression crept into my head again after a long ten minutes of hiatus. The door slowly opened to see my parents, still in grief, looked up to find their face in shock and awe. They should be, the last time they saw me was leaving the house with Pippa to the lake. Now that I was confirmed dead, they have every right to have an explanation. I sighed gazing my eyes at them with a slow but weak smile. Slowly, my Mom inched forward in a bear-hug like no other. She started sobbing against my right shoulder as she slowly let me in to the house.

I saw Pippa in the back of the room, looking all too confused, but then shock. She had seen my death, she's a witness to that sorrowful event. She was the most in shock. Her mouth and eyes opened wide, unable to say or do anything at that moment. She just sat there on the floor with her eyes, viciously staring at my body. I feel like as if she first didn't recognize me, why would she forget me in such short time. I still look like me, right. Well, I don't know. Am I that unrecognizable, did any features of myself changed.

"J-Jack...i-is," Pippa was unable to finish her sentence as she stared wide eyed at me. Even though she didn't finish, I knew what she was about to say.

"Y-yeah. It's me, your Jack, Pippa," I smiled so bright, my cheeks hurt. I never felt so relief to see my sister, again. How long has it been, Pippa looks almost the same since I died, so it had to been recently.

"Y-you got a lot o-of explaining to do, I mean, y-y-you you died, I saw you f-fell," Pippa sobbed and hugged me as she continued to tear with so many emotions. Mom and Dad took time to hug me even more, they must've missed me so much.

"J-Jack, we all thought you were dead, what happened?" Dad stuttered in disbelief. He was amazed and terrified as my Mom.

"W-why is your hair and skin s-so white, and why are your eyes blue. My Jack, does not look like that," Mom tried to hide her fear and sorrow, but she continued to tear up in her hands.

"I've changed?" I looked at them in disbelief. Is that why Pippa hesitated? Did I really changed?

"Y-your hair, your eyes, and you're so cold. W-what happened to you, Jack?" Pippa barely recognized me as she stops hugging me.

"I-I don't know...I don't even know why was a reincarnated?" I shrugged at them all. Why was I even here? To think all this in my head was startling. But none of those matter right now. I'm with my family, and that all that matters to me. For now, I think I was given a second chance to live a normal life again. But was this even normal?

**This was my third fanfic so... hope you like it! I added a little twist that he was visible and his powers are super charged because of people 'believing' in him, well they believe in him because everyone can see him completely without any problems... No flames... please**


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

******2**

AU-22 (1712 AD)

Third Person POV:

Amy Overland Frost stood there frozen as frost began lingering around Jack, the wind scowling around him like a vortex. Ice appeared in every corner and wall edges of the living room. The temperature of the room drastically dropped so low Pippa began to shiver. Amy just stood there as the wind hurled around Jack. Pippa Frost stepped back as Jack stared at the three family members in shock.

Hendrick Overland Frost grabbed hold of Pippa as Jack stepped back. The wind seemed to shut the door as if by force while frost and blistering ice formed at the edges of the door, shutting it forever and trapping the family inside. Jack's eyes moved to the door as if he was scared also while the family grabbed hold of each other.

Amy Frost's POV:

"J-Jack, w-what's h-happening," I barely stuttered those words out as the temperature quickly drops.

"I-I...don't know," Jack stared at our deepening fear as we take our stand.

"W-what is this sorcery, son," Hendrick took a step forward, still falling in depth of fear of our own son.

After hearing our son died a few weeks ago, all of us were devastated. We mourned together as a family as we cried for Jackson, our only son. Pippa was the most traumatized for she had experienced it all, but we tried to comfort her. She didn't speak or leave the house for so long, I thought she would've been broken completely, never again to live her life to the fullest and learn to have fun just like Jack would have.

After about a week, the entire village gathered for us in Jack's funeral which held just near the lake, where he died. Pippa and I huddled over the scene of the incident as the priest discussed his prayers and best regards to Jack. We both mourned as we said our best memories with Jack in front of the crowd. Hendrick felt the worst in his heart so I took his place during the funeral. It was devastating. Though, people supported us through the whole process of grief, we still felt burden of emptiness in the family. There was no talking of Jack throughout the few first weeks since it only brought flashbacks and sorrow upon us.

Once we found out he was alive, all I was thinking about was how happy to see, clouded to know why he was even alive; so we were all clouded on this reincarnation of Jack. We all hugged each other like a family reunion only to realized the entire atmosphere of the room had change. The room drastically fell below freezing level as if on purpose while the door suddenly shut, trapping us as frost and ice freeze the edges of the door as well as the walls and corners of the room. I felt so terrified and began to process the thought of why was Jack even alive when in truth he was supposedly be dead. I feel as though this Jack was fake for his appearance is unlike him. I felt something inside me, like a gut feeling that this was not my son. This...being, as you might call, cannot be my son. This must be an imitation of Jack, to keep us a reminder of his death because in truth, he's supposedly be dead right now. My eyes start to water before I realized it. This...demon is not my son

"Y-you're not my son, aren't you..." I barely held those words before started to tear up.

Jack's POV:

You're not my son

I felt like my heart throb behind my lungs and shriveled below my stomach as I stepped back in disbelief. The world around started spinning as my brain tries to fully function those distasteful words of hell. How can I not be her son? Does she even recognized me? Am I too unrecognizable to even think of me? Did...did they forgotten about me? That last question nearly held my tongue as I bit into those last words of thought. I...I felt myself perspire yet no sweat came out, my thoughts began to take over my words of grief.

"W-what are you talking about?" I took a step back, scared as hell.

"My son...is supposedly be dead. You...a-are not my son!" She scolded me like I'm some sort of demon. I can't even process those words. My head fell back as I try to breathe in and out. How can she say that? My own mother, say that to her own son? This...this is not...I can't even believe what she said to me.

"P-pippa, go get the Priest, please," Mom quickly pushed Pippa away from a bear hugged of her leg.

"Amy, what are you doing," Dad said as he grabbed my Mom's arm. She quickly got hold of her right arm and yanked the other arm away from my Dad. My Mom quickly fell back in tears as she help Pippa bang the shut and frozen door. I stared at them with fear and grief. My heart cannot take this any longer. They all wanted to get away from me. But why? What's wrong with me? Why won't they say anything to me?! I took another step back and banged my back against a corner of the living room.

"Mom, t-this door...it's frozen shut!" Pippa tried to yank the door to pry open but her body was not meant to push or yank doors three times her size. She quickly gave up knowing she was not able to prevail the door. Mom helped Pippa by banging the door with her shoulder, but she was trapped as all of us. The door was completely shut, was this my doing? Is that why they're afraid of me? I...I trapped them, didn't I?

"...Yell for help, then," Mom screamed against her will. She quickly held Pippa up her arms and scurried to the window yelling for help. My Dad quickly helped her knowing tears began to rain down his face. I stood there frozen knowing my family was...afraid of me.

My hands began to sweat as I held my hands behind my back. I'm lost again. I felt like I died again, only in the inside. Why are they afraid of me? I'm their son, and Pippa is my sister.

Within a few minutes, a few citizens outside would have noticed the screaming in the Frost residence. The villagers would soon packed their pitchforks, muskets, or anything in an emergency as the Frost continue to yell for help or a Priest. The Priest would soon over hear their sufferings, grab his Bible and a rosary, heading for the Frost house. I just stood there in the corner wishing to be invisible right this instant. I wish I was invisible, or was not even reincarnated at all! Why couldn't I've died at the lake like ordinary beings and have their souls enter heaven or hell like regular souls whom are either bad or good during their mortal lives. Why am I alive again anyway?

As if to startle me from my inner thoughts, a large noise came from outside the door. I quickly gazed my focus to the door, only noticing the family standing back as a large intimidating man used a large iron axe to tear the door like he would to chop down trees. I would've guess this would be the end of me, again. But instead it would be the end of me from the villagers themselves. Surprisingly yet sadly for me, I didn't react to any of this, until I noticed frost lingering around the floor boards. I quickly noticed the ice around my family's legs to form. I stared at the forming ice, encircling their shoes before they all started to shiver.

Just then, the door busted open in half as the frost continue to spread unnoticed. A large crowd began entering the room along with their weapons aimed for any targets the Frost would give them. As the crowd settles down, the Priest shrugged through the crowd with the Bible in his right hand and a rosary in his left, trying to understand what's the situation. I was all too confused at this point. Everything's going too fast.

"Ma'am what's going on...is that Jackson?" the Priest and the crowd of villagers stood their ground, all eyes were on me.

"J-jackson, y-you're a-alive?" the Priest held his Bible tighter in his hands. He was all too aware of the situation by this point. Everyone around me were all too shock to even make a move. How could they not? They know I'm suppose to be dead, yet here I am, lingering on the Earth like some ghost or something.

"Yeah, I am," I whispered the words out but I'm pretty sure everyone heard since all of them seemed too shock or scared, all focused on me with their ghastly eyes.

"Priest, h-he's not my s-son...I tell you," Mom smudged her arm against her eyes, trying not to cry again while pointing her other arm aimed at me.

"Priest..." I'm so fucked up right now. Everyone was now focusing their weapons at me, sweating like they're facing some sort of demonic being or the devil. This situation has gotten out of hand really fast. Everyone was sweating with fear and possibly danger even though the temperature of the room was below zero degrees (Fahrenheit).

"Mom, how can I not be your son, please Mom, have mercy," tears began to water down my eyes as the situation intensifies.

"You are too pale to be my son, you're possibly some spirit or demon or...something, please just leave us alone in peace...you disgusting yourself as our deceased son is just another way to lure us into your demonic wishes," both the Priest and my Mom said separately. Both looked anxious as they sneered their eyeballs at my face. My hands are somewhat bound to the staff as the staff seemed to create frost around the surrounding floorboards.

"Mom, I am your son," I stomped my foot in front of me, causing frost to form around my foot and the crowd to step back as the atmosphere cools again. Then, a thought sparked in me, maybe I could take memories of me and my mom together which would probably convince them to realized I am their true Jackson.

"Mom, remember the time I led the family through the woods even though there were wolves and Dad wasn't home, I was there to lead the way...and...and remember the time Pippa got sick and I helped you make porridge and mashed corn for her," I started to recall the memories I helped Mom and the family through family problems. "Please Mom, I am your Jack."

"A-anyone could have spotted me and my Jack doing that," my Mom still denies this but she started to cry again as Dad comforts her by hugging her. Dad was confused to either side with me or my Mom. Pippa was well confused to side with also. The Priest though not so convinced whom still held the Bible in front of him, ready to defend.

"Mom...I really don't want to tell the secret you kept for just the two of us..."

"What secret! Only my Jack and I only spoken of that secret..." my Mom stopped sobbing and sighed, "if...if you can prove that secret is the secret I told Jackson, then...then you are truly my son."

As if time itself froze, everything froze in mid-air as the debate to accused myself as a son of the Frost family or a demon intensifies as well as my Mom's and Pippa's hopes of me also grew. Mom covered Pippa's ears so she wouldn't hear the dirty secret about her.

"B-back when I was ten..." I took a big breath trying to recall the long so forgotten secret seven years ago, "Y-you told me that you..." Everyone in the room froze as the last breathe heavies out the cold freezing atmosphere. Sweat and must filled the room while the grip of their weapons are tightened as agitation increased. "I...you told me when Pippa was born, you would give her away because you wanted another boy to take care of us but I told you that...that I would take care of Pippa instead, so that's why I spend time with her a lot more than you do to her...you...regretted it for just saying it...you were depressed because Dad wasn't home for three days from hunting, you...actually w-wanted to leave Pippa away...and you only told me," I cried at that moment. Mom hoped Pippa didn't hear the entire thing and just hugged Pippa trying to calm both herself and my little sister. Fortunately Pippa was crying too loud to hear what I said and Mom was hugging her hands against Pippa's ears so Pippa didn't hear the entire confession. Dad looked at Mom in anger and regret as he stepped back away from both me and Mom. Mom just cried nodding that it was all true. Both of us were relief that Pippa was confused meaning she didn't hear the secret but now Dad and the entire village heard the secret.

"J-Jackson," Mom moved Dad out of the way and hugged me like a mother would to her son, "You-you really are my son."

"But how were you reborn," one of the men behind the crowd asked, all of them nodding holding up their weapons in position.

"I...I don't know...I only heard a voice..." people around me began mumbling to each other while the Priest was lost at that thought.

"Sorcery...it was sorcery I tell ya," one of them shouted out and everyone took some steps closer to me.

"Wait...let me..."

"Let Jack explain himself," the Priest held his hand high causing the crowd's outcry to dissipate. I was astonished by the Priest's nodding and understanding, probably knowing that I am really Jack. I nodded to him as the Priest held his Bible close to him, praying to God in silent.

"T-thanks..." I nodded and proceeded to my assertion, "...As I said before...a voice told me my name. The voice...came from the sky, from the moon, I think. It...it brought me back to life...like my soul was again entering my body." I held my breath hoping it was convincing enough, because of course, it was true after all.

"...so...the voice from the sky..." the Priest mumbled in his thought, "It could've been God giving you a second chance, a miracle perhaps, to give you one last chance to live after you save your sister." That was actually believable giving relation to God's reincarnated lost child. Maybe that was God who talked to me, I never thought of it that way since the voice came directly from the moon. Maybe God was on the moon? Moon God? Whatever it is, the crowd of villagers nodded to each other in agreement. Priest thanked to God in his mumbling tone and gave me a reassuring smile in the promise. I'm so kind of miracle I guess. God had given me another chance.

Mom continued to hugged me and thanking God and Jesus for my resurrection and this extraordinary miracle. It was definitely a miracle how I survived this explanation thing, and was also stressful. Either I would be killed again by these villagers or I would survive, my life would be changed.


	3. Chapter 3: Impression

3

AU 23 (1713 AD)

Finally, January 5th, three months since that party of my 'miracle' and that big fight between Dad and Mom. It's been three months and I started to find out my unusual powers. I remember the room that day when I first arrived at my own house since my rebirth and the room suddenly froze with frost and ice. It turns out I was the one who caused all that freezing and stuff. The Priest blessed the house at first but later found out it was my doing and told me to keep it private for any unsuspecting villager claiming me as some ice mage or sorcerer or whatever. Only the Priest and my family knew of my powers so it was not much of a big problem.

It was close to midnight so everyone's asleep except me. I would do this every night, practice my ice powers alone in my room while everyone's asleep so I wouldn't cause any rockus or attention. Trying to live a normal life nowadays is really hard.

I opened my eyes and quickly sprung out of bed, bringing the bedsheets falling to the floor but I kept my volume down. I quickly made a quick look at the clock to find it close to 11:53 P.M. By then, everyone in the village is asleep so I have no worries right now. I sharpened my eyes to find my staff laying back on my right corner. I quickly tip-toed across my room to grab the staff quietly and head downstairs. It's amazing how no one woke up yet after making the floorboards creak all too many times. My family must be heavy sleepers? I quickly made my way to the door with only a few creaks from the floorboards. To me, this was a miracle. Seriously, the floorboards have gotta wake at least Mom up since she's like really overprotective nowadays and have sharp ears. What's keeping them asleep in front of all this noise? I slowly grabbed the door knob hoping to not make any noise. But it slow creaked under pressure. Either they're dead because they could've woken up by now. I turned the knob to the right and slowly brought the door closer to me as creaking noise hurtle my thoughts of being caught. I slipped the door close to enough so I could slowly fit myself through the door without fully opening it. Damn, that was close. I nearly stepped on a nail as I slipped my body through the door. As I closed the door, I heard a clopping sound. From somewhere. I quickly search the perimeter of the hallway to find where that horse stomping noises came from.

To my left, it's just a wall with a closed window and an empty table right below it. A portrait of the family stood near the window but not too close to the edge where it would break if the wind pushed it. Ah, the family picture was actually a painting 5 inches by 3 inches which we took when we arrived at Burgess. I was still young holding my Mom's leg while my Dad and Mom were sitting on a log bench. Pippa was still in my Mom's belly so my Mom looked like a fattened Viking woman. I quickly turned my focus in front of me to see a wall with two wooden doors. The left wooden door was Pippa's room who I guess kept it locked just in case I would suddenly prank her. Ahh, good memories. The right door was where my parents slept doing who knows what and why. Surprisingly, I heard another horse stomping noise inside my parent's room. What the hell?! How could a fucking horse get into my parent's bedroom and fit inside it without waking my parents up. And you call my rebirth a miracle, I call this God's sign of a new Messiah.

I heard another horse stomping noise inside their bedroom, what was going on in there. I know I'm not aloud to go inside their bedroom but my curiosity and complete sense of reality being rocked had gotten a grip on my legs as I slowly turned my gaze to the door knob. There better be a good explanation for this.

Crreeaaak

SHIT! A large floorboard bended off its limit and nearly broke. Curse my off pace and lack of focus. I got to be more quieter. Jeez, my legs feel like a ton of lead or something as if breaking one simple rule had suddenly became a life or death situation. What the fuck is wrong with me, today?

Quickly, quickly, now. I slowly made my way across the wooden and unstable hallway without creaking anymore wooden planks. God that was tiring. It was like making my way across a death defying bridge with lava underneath me.

Slowly, Jack. You can do this. Every passing minute is like my heart had skip a beat.

Slowly, I opened the door and pushed it out without creating a big enough noise to stir up any sleepers in the house. Pounding in my heart as it rock back in fourth told me that either my parents were asleep or awake from all that noise. What I saw was unbelievable that my heart skipped a beat and my hands suddenly felt wobbly.

Golden sand trails slowly passed through my parent's bedroom's window and crept slowly above my parent's heads creating three dimensional paradigm's of horses with my parents riding them and seemed zooming passed but are stationed in one section of the drizzling atmosphere. I felt myself in some sort of dreamscape since this was unbelievable. Golden sands creating figures of parallel illusions of ourselves doing something while we sleep was not one of the visions of reality I imagined it to be. This golden sand, created my parents doing something that they were happy with, riding horses and winning races and becoming ranchers or something. That was their dream when they came here. Look how that turned out to be. Hmm. Maybe the golden sands create people's wildest dreams while they're asleep and create a dreamscape of them living the dream. Because that was the only idea popping in my head right now that made actually sense. Wait. I heard of this somehow. My Mom told me a story of this golden sand thing a long time ago. Yes! I remember now. There was this guy name ummm... what was that again. Dream Man. Mansand. Manman. That's awfully ridiculous! What kind of name is Manman?! Ah! Sandman! Yeah, My Mom told me long ago that he creates good dreams while we were asleep.

Hard to say that this theory of Sandman actually make sense in reality but seeing this is enough to convince this theory as proven. Riding horses was my parent's dreams since they arrived and they're asleep while dreaming that dream so I guess the Sandman theory fits, sort of. Ugh! I need actually proof that this was Sandman's doings. I gotta find out who was controlling the sand, not just this I held my staff close to me as I slowly creak forward taking my first steps in my parent's bedroom.

Just then, I heard something else to my left, through the walls. It was my sister's room through those left walls from me but the noise was unrecognizable. I gotta check that out first, maybe Pippa's in trouble. I slowly crept my body through my parent's door taking one last glance at the golden trail. Oddly regular but my perspective of reality had been lost since I was reborn and I had weirdo ice powers so I guess anything's possible nowadays.

As I crept through the hallways again taking my time so I don't wake anybody up, I heard some mumbling of someone's voice coming from Pippa's room. Shit! Someone's in Pippa's room! Oh God! I wonder what he or she is doing inside Pippa's room. Maybe they're thieves or robbers or maybe they're some kind of magical beings from fairytales. Anything's possible inside the magical world of What's inside this creepy room?! I felt vibrations through the wooden floorboards as I slowly made my way to Pippa's door undetected. I gripped my staff tight as I stood just a few inches to the door. Well, ready or not. I tightened my grip on the door knob as I prepare myself for what's coming, either something menacing, terrifying, or something else, I'm ready.

I quickly boost myself through the door like a maniac preparing for a fight when I only saw something evil lurking next to Pippa's sleeping body. The dark shadowy silhouette of a man came too close to Pippa, touching the golden dream paradigm, and fusing the golden sand into dark black sand; almost like turning a dream into a... nightmare. My sister fazed from a harmonic tune to a discomfort face as she groaned as her golden dreamscape dysfunctioned to create a black paradigm of me laying down, as if dead. It must be Pippa's nightmare. This man had turned her dream of rainbows and unicorns into a nightmare of me being dead and Pippa trying to revive me. This man...is making Pippa uncomfortable, and no one messes with Pippa but me. My anger fuels the frost on my staff as I geared up for a fight.

"Get away from her, you fucking dick!" That got the dark shadowy man's attention which I shot a large frozen shard of ice in his direction. He quickly dodged it as if he just...teleported into another corner of the room, from my right corner of my vision to the left, he just...teleported. I was shocked as if astonished that this man can teleport, then again I could shoot ice and create snowfalls and blizzards so I guess I shouldn't be surprised much.

My sister quickly woke up in shock as she dazed from her nightmare. She quickly looked around to find me aiming my staff at the shadow man.

"Jack, I thought you were..."

"it's okay Pippa, get close to me," she quickly bounced off her bed and hugged my leg as I sharpened my focus on the shadow man.

"Jack, what are you pointing your staff at?" She quickly asked as she stared at the dark man, or at least where I'm pointing my staff at.

"At the dark man!"

"What, dark man?" She quickly looked up at me in confusion. How can she not see the visible dark man right in front of us! Is she still dazed from waking up from a nightmare! Whatever! I just got to finish this guy off for making my sister's discomfort while she slept.

"She...she can see," the dark man stared at me with his yellow beady eyes in astonishment. How can she not see me?

"How can she not see me? I'm a boy with ice powers not a ghost?! Jeez, can't you be seen? The entire village and my family can see me, I'm not invisible," I quickly let my staff go a bit as the dark man looked at me with fear and astonishment. What's up with this guy? He quickly took a step back as if I'm dangerous.

"You're a spirit?! You shouldn't be seen, just like me! Only spirits can see other spirits," the dark man stared at me with his surprised yellow eyes again. He was again astonished by my presence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I quickly pointed my staff at his torso again slowly taking a step forward while Pippa hugged my leg in confusion as if I'm talking to nobody and I'm just plain weird.

"You're an ice spirit, right? Only believers can see you?!" I stared at him in confusion. Believers? What the fuck is he talking about?

"I really am lost here, man. People can see me, so what, I don't need people to believe in me to see me, people...just see me. Look, just...get away from us!" I quickly pushed the dark man with my staff and he just...disappeared like some ghost. I quickly hugged Pippa to comfort myself more to comfort her since she's just awfully looking confused right now.

As I continued to hug Pippa, I began to trail off in that conversation me and that man have had. That was awfully strange and really weird. I didn't know I was an ice spirit? Is that why I can control ice, because I'm an ice spirit? And what is he talking about believers and them seeing spirits? I looked at Pippa in discomfort. She probably didn't see the dark man because...I guess because she didn't believe in him, right? I was more scared than she is. If I'm a spirit and I need believers to see me, then why can everyone I meet can see me? And who was that dark ominous shadowy man?

I quickly looked at the confused Pippa as I reassured her it was nothing. I hope it was nothing because I'm so confused at myself, too. I need to tell this to someone...

Pitch Black's first POV:

As I transport myself through molecule and molecule to another shadow by the power of dark magic, I quickly ponder about that mysterious ice spirit and his unusual power to be able to see without any support of Believers and Seers since the Mist usually block any presence of spirits into the view of mortals or obscure the vision of fairytale objects and creatures to ordinary visions of normal objects and beings as if it was nothing. The boy was well the first spirit in history to be able to dissipate the Mist around him and able to be seen by any normal. This was astonishing, which would explain why he still lives with his normal mortal life. This boy is breathtaking and unbeliveably powerful. If people can see him, then his powers would be boosted enough to cause...maybe the next ice age such as 10,000 years ago or maybe even a snowball Earth where the entire surface of the Earth was covered with ice and snow 750 to 650 million years ago during the ages of the Kaigas, Sturtian, and Marinoan. His powers might cause the very extinction of the human race which ultimately lead to the extinction of all spirits, including me since there are no believers or nightmares to raid people's minds. This boy is like a doomsday device of ice and snow, waiting to be tapped.

Suddenly, a thought banged in my head as I evilly smiled. Maybe, just maybe this boy could be of use. Maybe, I could use this boy, against the Guardians, once and for all...


	4. Chapter 4: Suspicion

4

AU 24 (1713 AD)

"Jack it's Easter! Come on wake up!" I woke up by a sudden jostle as my sister, Pippa, jumped on top of my body as she waddles her arms frantically up and down like some pure bundle of joy. Ah! Easter, I almost forgot it's Easter Sunday.

"Hurry. We have to do it now before we go to Sunday Church!" Yikes, Sunday Church is in 11:00 A.M. And it's like...(quickly looking for the clock hanging around my room)...ah!...8:21 A.M! We only have less than three hours to search for the eggs.

Before I even realized it, Pippa had already left my room to get her egg basket and scarf. I quickly bounced off my bed, scurrying through the room to find my egg basket. Breakfast is too slow so I'll just skip that for today.

"Hurry up, Jack," Pippa yelled from her room across the hallway.

"Calm your tits, Pippa, I'm trying to find my egg basket!" I yelled back smiling while scooting my focus to my messy room. I scurried my focus to the pile of broken toys from my youth hoping to find my egg basket somewhere.

I quickly scrambled my hands through the pile of toys, throwing each of them across the room like some maniac. Finding these forgotten toys brought back memories of childhood. A cup and ball toy thingy that my Dad gave to me when I was two, when I was in Britain living in Canterbury with my aunt. I remember this tops my Aunt Chester gave to me when I was three.I also have some old board games with dices such as 'Wood Dice' and 'Pewter Dice'. I found some marbles and clay marbles in the pile of toys as well as 'Solitaire' and 'Fox and Geese' role playing games and 'The Game of Graces'. I really had a lot of games when I was young, though I really never remember much back then since I was way too young. I digged deeper beneath the pile to finally find a twisted twig handle which surely could be my egg basket handle. I quickly grabbed it to find it was just a handbag from last Christmas. I sighed disappointed as I looked around the pile finding nothing at all resembling my egg basket. I searched even deeper finding nothing. Ugh! Where's my egg basket? I could've swore it was in this pile last year!

"Jack! I'm leaving, meet me outside, I'm tired of waiting for you!" Pippa yelled as she scurried down the hallway leaving me searching for the egg basket impatiently.

"Pippa, wait up!" I quickly slipped through the door panting while grabbing my cloak hanging on the hook.

Suddenly, I found myself locked in still motion. I felt the brizzle wind chiseled between the bangs of my hair. I felt it in my gut that something...ominous, dark, and mysterious is coming. I was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Pippa's desperate voice.

"Jack, James's here! Come on, we're at the door!"

"Is Grace there?!" I yelled back as I drizzle between the floorboards of the hallway, feeling uncomfortable as I felt something dark coming closer.

"No, James said she's coming though. Why, are you in love with her?" Pippa giggled and I just pouted, crossing my arms.

"No. I'm. Not. I like her as a friend, sheesh, Pippa, you-" I again heard a soft chilling whisper against my ears as if the wind wanted to tell me something. I stopped myself trying to decode the wind as I focus my attention to the brizzle of the air.

'Pitch is back'

Pitch? Who is Pitch? And since when did the wind talk?

"W-. Who are you?" I asked with a small curiosity tone in it, though I was more scared than curious having to just figure out this 'spiritual world' thing and that I was one of the spirit whom yonder along the 'mortal' world, or at least what the Bishop told me in church the other day. It was really confusing to follow along with this spirit witchy thing.

'The North W-'

"Bye, Jack, we're leaving," Pippa yelled in desperation and anger. I sighed and left those words hanging on the tip of my brain as I ponder. I quickly skipped my way through the rickety old floorboards of the living room and ran to the door. I'll just have to use my hands to carry the eggs, again.

"Jack, where were you, and where's your egg basket?" Pippa asked on the way down to the front door.

"I-I can't find it, I guess I'll have to carry the eggs myself," I answered shrugging my shoulders. I quickly left the door but hanging my consciousness on the wind. I stopped my pace and turned around to see one last glance at the living room, hoping to find something mysterious. I sighed and shrugged myself while walking out the front door and closing it leaving my mind elsewhere.

Practicing my new powers alone was the best thing happen to me. Not only I could master my powers such as how to make a snowball and make it snow as well as make frost and freeze water or other structures, I could also fly and able to control the wind with my command. I found myself surrounded with the spring breeze drizzling against the back of my shirt and cloak as well as the smell of the new sunshine taste dancing between my nose hairs. Sunlight stroke its sun rays and radiation at me like a new beggining of hope and wonder. I felt myself energize by this new sensation of springtime as I gazed into the morning spring dew on the blades of grass. The first step in the grass outside felt like rubbing my toes against the new dew of feathers and the sensation of spring against my skin was like a doe frolicking into the forest. I felt like some surge of a new breeze coming at me. I took a big breath of spring like taking the first steps as a baby, fresh, cut, and mist. So...full of hope.

"Come one Jack, ya look like ya saw me naked, which I hope you weren't thinking of," I looked down to find Pippa and little James staring at me like an idiot.

"I'm just taking in some spring, now, come on. Let's get Grace, my way," I smirked sending to little ones screaming with anticipation and eagerness. I sighed now having to catch up to the little kids whom are practically sliding down the hill. I soon realized we were going the wrong direction, which we were supposed to go north, not south.

"You guys, Grace's house is that way!" I yelled now losing the two little ones in the far distance. Shit! Dad's gonna kill me. I ran forward trying to catch up leaving the cool breeze swept across my face with blazing speeds. I quickly let go of myself as I commanded the wind to lift me high. I ran ahead like an airplane in a runway, driving myself higher and higher as the wind lifted me up a bit slowly per second.

I flew a few dozen feet off the ground which was high enough for me to spot them from here. Where are they? Ahh, there they are, in the distant near that mysterious looking trees. I quickly held my body forward leaning pointed to them as I flew towards them trying to catch up.

I suddenly felt a surge feeling of something's bad was going to happen. I just shook that one off, it's probably one of my imaginations.

"Pippa, wait for me," I yelled back to her as I flew closer to her. I suddenly felt the sheer power of the wind pushing me back as I grew close. What the hell was wrong with the wind? I straightened my thought and quickly gain control, setting myself down easily to the ground with gentle ease. I quickly gain focus on my surroundings as I settle near the two mysterious trees.

I quickly looked around finding myself alone again in the middle of the woods. Pippa and James was just here! How did they get away!

"Pippa! James!" I quickly went into my instinct mode as a brother as I glance from different directions, quickly realizing they were long gone.

I glanced back and forth, behind and in front of the two trees to find nothing, no footprints, no mud prints, no...anything. What the hell! I just freaking saw them just here a minute ago!

"Pippa! James!" I yelled in the distance near the morning sun. "If you're tricking me, I'll-I'll-"

I slowed my searching to a halt.

"Maybe, they've already been to Grace's house," I tried to reassure myself and thought the James and Pippa here was just a figure of my imagination, but it was really hard to coincide with my perspective of reality. I sighed and commanded the wind to take me to Grace's house, maybe they are already there.

I slowed my flight to a halt as I landed gracefully to the doorstep when I noticed a woman behind me screamed. I looked behind to find a young woman dressed as a priestess holding a cross in front of her like I'm dangerous. The entire village had already coincide with my new powers within a few months of 'living through' the new arrangements such as I cannot barge into someone's home, I cannot freeze people, I cannot make it snow unless it is currently winter which is not so I instantly broke that rule, and some other crappy rules I might've forgotten to recall. Most were okay with me doing all sorts of it and many have gotten through the five stages of grief and shock of seeing me alive once again so most have converge with me and society. Only a few, though, are against me, but can't do anything about it since whom adored me in the past, protected me even more, plus the haters have little supporters and influence whom want to terrorize me or put me on a bonfire and burn me alive like that bitchy so called 'witch', McAlley, who can see the dead, or we at least know she can. She was on trial for wrong doings and some people made an assertion of her demonic ways so she was set on fire right away. Good thing I was well liked before I died so I have a lot of people protecting me against the witch hunters or other folks that want to ban or kill me right now.

Unfortunately, I have not seen this 'priestess' in my entire life, and my second life, so she must be one of the immigrants working here in Burgess. And based on her fear of me and her slowly walking away from me, I guess she had seen me fly here. Fuck me. I waved at her like I'm surrendering, hoping I would not let her get away, like I would do to other new immigrants.

"I came in peace?" I smiled trying to not look like a fool, or a demon, or someone dangerous, and hoped I would pass off as some innocent teen with incredible powers and able to fly. That's pretty ridiculous, but you get the picture, I hope. I slowly cooled down the temperature of the atmosphere, accidently, since I'm a little nervous trying to calm her down from her intense panting and glaring at me.

"Y-you, demon, get away from me," she glared at me intensely with her hazelnut eyes like I'm the one whose dangerous. She took a step back and slowly made her way to a corner of Grace's house and made a run for it, probably calling for help. This was the third person this month so most likely I would get off free, again.

"I guessed, I'll go get Grace and we could catch her before she could snitch on me and lie that I was trying to kill her or something or I had horns or a deformed retarded head with a red pointy trident on my hand," I sighed knocking on the door.

"Grace, is James and Pippa there, I need all of you to help me chase an old fat lady with a cross on her hand," I yelled through the door when no one was coming to the door. I sighed letting out a cool breeze slowly creating frost on the door.

I knocked again, this time harder and more demanding. Again, I waited there in front of the door for seconds and still no footsteps coming to the door. It's freakin nine by now I think and they're still not up yet.

"Grace," I knocked again trying not to let my anger freeze the entire house, not like last time. Ice began forming on the vertical surface of the wooden door, freezing the small water droplets between the cracks from last rainfall, and creating ice and frost everywhere. I hoped this message would ring their consciousness that I'm outside, waiting for them. I begged God that they're just outside finding Easter eggs and they're not dead.

"GRACE! OPEN UP!" I basically banged at the door with my fist, getting riled up right now if they won't open up the fucking door. It's already been minutes, why won't they answer. I looked around to noticed that the grass within a 40-70 foot range have frozen in ice, as rain droplets and new dew have froze the blades of grass, and the rooftop of Grace's residence had all to turned white from sleet and ice. Snow had already began to fall from the sky, now covering Burgess with a few centimeters of white fury. I howled down as I tried to calm myself down.

"Calm down, Jack, breathe in and out," I told myself as I breathe in a big breath and out, slowly getting my senses and slowly calming the snow to a minimum breeze. Hail began to fall within a few seconds, for some reason, but only the small kind of hail, about an inch of compacted snow and ice on average. Snow and hail precipitated down from the sky and to my face, slowly again fueling my anger and worry for Grace, Pippa, and James. I swear, if this is a prank, I'll kill them, for real this time.

"HA! HA! GRACE, IF THIS IS A PRANK, YOUR NOT GONNA GET ME!" I yelled in the distant snow and hail fall as the sun slowly is being covered up by clouds, leaving the entire horizon covered with a blanket of white and fluff. I hate it!

"GRACE! JAMES! PIPPA!" I yelled in the distance, banging my angry fist against the door, shattering it which is already iced completely. Shards of large pieces of wood slowly piled up to where the door used to be and now a pile of frozen wood shards stood in front of me. I looked up to find no one at home. Just an empty living room filled with already spreading frost and ice. Ice spread like wildfire, slowly aching behind the wooden walls, deep between the walls and the floorboards, creating a sort of shattering wood, as ice seep between the cracks and holes. All of the flowerpots froze and the flowers on top, died as water inside the living plant froze, which I guess is a plant's way of hypothermia. Normal temperatures in the living room quickly dropped below freezing point. I just froze under my tracks. Completely worried and paranoid, I just froze my feet on the doorstep. Just wondering...where could they all be?

I set my focus through the windows, ice completely froze them completely, a blizzard had already formed around me. Slowly but surely, I back down, standing in front of the door feeling beaten, or like being drag into hell.

I sat on the door shard pilings, just watching the slow movement of the hail and the strong force of the wind whizzed around my face and swirling the snow into divergent directions. I noticed a strong feeling...with the wind as I calm myself down.

'Pitch is here'

Okay, I'm definitely losing it. First was the fake Pippa and James besides the trees, then Grace and her family had disappeared off to who knows where, and I'm just here accidentally causing a hail storm right now! And now wind is actually talking to me. Who the hell is this Pitch guy anyway? Was he that dark man months ago? I slowly stood up divulging those words, trying to understand that name...Pitch. A dark man who gave nightmares...Hmm. Sandman, a guy who gave dreams. Two opposites, one purpose, to create an illusion or fantasy for people to live their new perspective landscape in their subconsciousness when they're asleep. But why use sand, golden and dark sand, why sand. And could this information lead to the disappearance of Pippa and James and Grace. And...and why me! Why do I have to be stuck in this situation between the surge of reality and fairy tales that seemed to pop out of books and come to reality...like being in a dreamscape. I...Ugh!

"First things first, find Grace and the others, then deal with this Sandman and Pitch thing," I reassured my priorities as I flew above a few feet finding one female teen and two kids with Easter egg baskets.

The steady mist of the hail storm had block my view of the horizon by just about a few dozen feet. I slowly lifted the curse of the blizzard and slowly in time, the blizzard and the hail storm died down leaving clouds covering one end of the horizon to the other end. I've got to find them first, then beat the crap for whoever is doing this to them.

I looked to the woods to find a voice, not the wind, but more feminine.

"Jack...Jack..." the voice was soft, and frightened. But the wind, thankfully, widened the frequency so I could hear it clearly. I slowly moved my position to towards the epicenter of that feminine voice which I'm sure is Pippa's.

For a good hour, I searched vigorously through the woods as the repeated words linger off to trails of whispers. I found Pippa and James with Grace holding them in fear. I quickly carried them to my house, freezing in the cold.

Grace was sitting in the chair, putting a warm snuggly blanket around her as I stood in front of her. Pippa and James were sound asleep and I didn't want to bother their sweet little dreams so I left them be. Now it's time to divulge her side of the story. I stood there in my living room, drinking hot tea to calm my senses while Grace tried to warm herself.

"Well, aren't you gonna tell me what the fuck happened,"

"Okay, fine, I'll tell ya."

"..." I looked down at her as we met eyes, but she quickly looked down and sighed.

"Okay, after Pippa and James came to me..."

"Wait a minute, they came to you, I saw them heading the other direction..." I trailed off, in mid-confusion.

"Well, they said they left without you so I don't know what you saw back then..."

"I-I..." I stood, head locked in my conscious. I just freaking saw them come outside with their egg baskets and left for the other direction, though they were way too jolly. Where-where they not James and Pippa? I just saw them with my naked eyes, but could they have been in Grace's house the entire time...

"Okay, umm...what happened after that..." I couldn't say my illusion to her, she'll think I'm crazy or something.

"Well, after that, I-we went to the woods to find you, but..." she sat there in fear as she started to perspire in shock. I just waited for the explanation to come out.

"What happened..."

"We heard voices and we followed them deep in the woods and as we went deeper, it got colder. Chills running through my back so I hugged the kids. Then..."

"Then what?" Grace looked up and stared at me. Her blue beady eyes stared at my blue eyes with intensity as she tried to take a breath.

****  
"I saw a dark man with yellow eyes...and..." I just dropped my tea cup, shattering the china into shards. For a millionth time, our eyes met, but not with lust, but fear. Fear. Just **Fear.**


End file.
